


Better Than The Old Way- A Ficlet

by Nesapotamia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Gen, M/M, Omega Dean, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesapotamia/pseuds/Nesapotamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's making an arrest, it makes him thoughtful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than The Old Way- A Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head and would not leave until I wrote it down. I decided to share it to see what you guys think. Wrote this on my phone, so the editing might not be that great.

Dean had to laugh at the screaming alpha currently handcuffed on the ground. He wasn't going to lie, this was his favorite part about being on this squad; getting to take down alphas who thought that they didn't have to respect an omega even when they had a badge that said otherwise. It seemed that no matter how long the law had trumped second gender status there were still some hold outs that clung desperately to the old ways that insisted that people like dean were just there for breeding and keeping the house for their alpha. He always wondered what guys like this one thought of dean's own alpha Castiel who insisted on sharing the housework and was appalled that some people though he shouldn't let dean work. The few times some Traditionalist had tried to argue that Castiel would be better off by keeping his "bitch" on a short leash where he belonged Cas had responded by calling them a "fucking assbutt" and stating that he was better off with a genuinely happy mate and they could mind their own fucking business thank-you-very-much. After that he would go on a mini tirade about how gender roles were traditionalist bullshit that weakened society by artificially inflating the importance of one gender at the expense of another. Dean seriously loved being mated to Castiel Novak and he thanked whoever was out there everyday for bringing that amazing man into his life. Cas was the best thing to ever happen to dean, a thought that always made him smile because every time he said it Cas would smile and say " well now you know how I feel about you."

**Author's Note:**

> I get these popping into my head all the time and I may start posting them. Believe it or not they get in the way of the longer story I am writing so I think it's a good idea to get them out there.


End file.
